white collar xmas
by iluvglee1
Summary: just a short white collar xmas one shot. futurefic! i may make a sequel i dont know yet but please read i suck at summaries and im not sure if there's a plot or not.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was sitting in my car with my mom and the music on and I started thinking about how people do songfics and I decided instead of that why not do a Christmas fic! So here you go.  
****White Collar Christmas  
**Neal jumped out of bed and stretched smiling. Not only was it Christmas morning but he had just got his anklet off the day before Christmas Eve and he was still excited from it. He looked down at Peter and sighed. He walked over to Peter's side of the bed. "Peter." He said and climbed on top of him. "Come on get up babe."

Peter stirred and groaned. "What are you doing on top of me Neal?" he asked irritated.

"It's Christmas morning and its 7am you need to get up and get ready."

"Why do I have to get up now, we don't have to be at Junes until noon." Peter groaned.

"But we have to exchange gifts and we need time together too so come on and get ready. If you're not downstairs by the time I get breakfast ready then I will come up and personally drag you out of bed." Neal pecked him on his lips and walked away to get freshened up and make breakfast.

"Ugh." Peter groaned, got up, and put a pair of Quantico sweats on and walked downstairs. Peter sat in a chair at the table in the kitchen and yawned.

"Didn't you go to bed at a reasonable time last night?" Neal asked handing him some coffee.

Peter nodded. "I know I went to bed before you so how are you so hyper and awake?"

"It's Christmas Peter, I love Christmas, always have." Neal said smiling. Peter rolled his eyes and drank his coffee.  
**White collar Christmas  
**"Ok time for gifts." Neal said after he washed the few dishes they used. Peter got up and followed Neal to the living room. "Me first." Neal said with a smile. He sat by Peter on the couch and gave him his present.

Peter opened it and smiled. "Neal this game is at Yankee stadium." He stated as he took the two tickets out.

Neal nodded. "I know." He smiled at Peter.

"How did you get these?" Peter asked as he looked at them trying to make sure they weren't fake.

Neal rolled his eyes. "They're real Peter, why would I give you forged tickets?" Peter gave Neal a pointed look. Neal sighed. "Look Peter you know that I'm done with that part of my life, I promise I will never forge, lie, or con anybody anymore unless it's for work." Neal said looking into Peter's eyes the whole time.

Peter nodded. "You still didn't tell me how you got these tickets." He pointed out.

"June helped out."

Peter smiled. "I love it."

Neal grinned and pecked Peter on the lips. "Your turn." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

Peter got up. "I'll be back." Peter went upstairs and got Neal's present then went back downstairs. Peter got down on one knee in front of Neal and took a deep breath before speaking. "Neal 4 years ago I never would've thought that you'd be working with me in the F.B.I or that I would ever love you the way I do now. In the time we've been working together I've seen that you've changed and even though we've had our ups and downs we always resolve our problems. In the 3 years that we've been together I've come to trust you more and more every day," Peter opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

Neal had tears in his eyes and barely noticed them fall down his cheeks. Neal smiled and nodded. "Yes." He said not caring that more tears were falling as he hugged Peter.

Peter pulled back and put the ring on Neal's finger then kissed him deeply.  
**White Collar Christmas  
**"Hurry up Peter get a shirt on we can't be late for lunch with June and Mozzie. We still have to go to the office when we're done at Junes for the Christmas party." Peter walked into the living room trying to tie his tie. Neal walked over to him and helped him then helped him with his jacket. "Ready?" Peter nodded. "Then let's go." They left and headed to Junes'

When they got there Neal and Peter connected hands and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. June answered and smiled at them. "Hello Neal, Peter come on in." She smiled at them.

Peter nodded and they stepped in. "Hi June." Peter said and smiled at her.

"Where's Moz?" Neal asked curious to where his little friend was.

"Upstairs." June answered.

Neal nodded and climbed the stairs he once climbed so many times the first 3 years he worked for the F.B.I. He knocked on his old apartment door then opened it. "Hey Moz, why aren't you downstairs?"

"June told me to wear a suit and tie and I can't get the tie tied." Mozzie said. Neal chuckled and helped him. "Is that what I think it is?" Mozzie said looking at Neal's engagement ring.

Neal nodded. "Yeah he proposed this morning."

"Congratulations man." He said and patted Neal's back. They walked downstairs and helped June make lunch.  
**White Collar Christmas  
**Dianna pulled Neal aside as Peter passed out the paper cups of Champaign. "Did Peter propose today?"

Neal nodded. "Yeah, I got him 2 tickets to the game at Yankee stadium this Saturday, and he proposed."

Dianna squealed as quietly as she could and hugged Neal. "Congratulations Neal are you guys going to tell everybody else?"

"Yeah." Neal nodded. Dianna smiled and they walked back into the conference room. Peter handed them a cup of Champaign. Peter looked at Neal and he nodded. "Before we start me and Peter would like to tell you guys something." Neal looked at Peter and Peter smiled at him. "Me and Peter are getting married." Dianna smiled and everybody cheered.

"Let's make a toast to Peter and Neal: after 4 years together they can still stand each other enough to get married." Jones said. Everybody chuckled and repeated "To Peter and Neal."  
**White Collar Christmas  
****I love this one shot and I know it is early like way early but I hope you liked this. Please review and read my other stories.**


	2. author's note

**Ok I really didn't want to have to do this but when people, namely 'geust', review my story telling me that I didn't label it romance between peter and neal I have too, so if you look down after the summary the story it specifically says genre:romance characters: neal and peter. Kk? I shouldn't have to tell you it warns you right there, so back off. **


End file.
